


You lift me higher

by FanFicReader01



Series: Lift [1]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Mindfuck, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Story is slightly based upon the AMAZING Lift video from the Poets :DMarko is framed for a murder he didn't commit, or so he believes.In prison he gets "teamed up" with an interesting inmate.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be CM-style normally if everything goes well.  
> Which means I limit myself to 100 words each fic >:D

I’ve done nothing wrong! I didn’t kill her! It wasn’t me!

Those were the things mister Saaresto had shouted when they dragged him away from the abandoned building. His hands were soaked in blood, face splattered with red too.

   It was not his blood. It was hers.

Saaresto refused to face the truth. He had killed her. The only woman he had ever loved.

 _But_ he didn’t _really_ kill her, did he? That was just an illusion, a dream.

How could he have killed her anyway? Not with that knife. Not with his hands. That was just in his head.


	2. Scene 1: Interrogation

Four stoic men and the culprit. Two cops in the back. They were waiting for the last juror.

It was a woman. It was _her_.

How could it be her? She was dead. She was alive. Maybe something in between.

Saaresto tried to make sense of  it. He couldn’t.

 ‘I didn’t kill you!’

She interrogated him. His eyes darkened, a smug grin. She showed him the evidence. He denied.

She showed him an ink stain. He responded with a hand gesture. It’s a moth.

But in reality it wasn’t.

“A menace to society, that’s what he is. Take him away.”


	3. Scene 2: Roommates

_Delusional. Probably schizophrenic. Dangerous. Blind. Distorted reality._

The cops whispered those words. People behind bars knew it.

Prisoners stayed away from the newcomer. They were afraid. Maybe they should be.

 

 ‘So they are putting Saaresto with _him_?’

  ‘Strange combination if you ask me. Even dangerous.’

 

‘Who are you talking about?’

  ‘Keep walking, Saaresto. You didn’t hear shit’, came a snarling reply.

 

And so Saaresto kept walking. Until he reached his new “home”.

He wasn’t alone.

Another man was sitting in a chair, only showing his back.

‘So you are the infamous Saaresto I’ve been hearing of the last few days?’


	4. Scene 3: A world gone insane

‘Marko Saaresto’

‘Olli. Just Olli. Forgot my surname’, the blond prisoner nodded. ‘May I ask you what you’ve done to be here?’

  ‘Murder, I guess.’

‘How can you be unsure about that?’

‘Because I didn’t kill her. She’s alive. She even interrogated me.’

 ‘Ah, I see. I did nothing wrong either. Yet, they didn’t’ believe me’, Olli mumbled, still not facing Saaresto.

‘So, what are you falsely accused of?’

‘I don’t remember anymore. There’s a lot I don’t remember.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that. How long have you been here?’

 ‘Too long. I was eighteen. This has become my home.’


	5. Scene 4: Two lost souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dialogues everywhere!  
> that's what happens if I limit myself to only 100 words xD

‘Do you have any idea why we’re put together?’, Olli wanted to know.

Marko shrugged his shoulders. But because Olli wasn’t facing him, he said: ‘I don’t know.’

 ‘You and I are both blind. Blinded.’

Finally the inmate turned around and faced Marko. Olli had blue eyes. Used to have.

The blue was muddled by grey. He was really blind.

 ‘Blinded by society. Blind of the world around us. You and I are the same’ Olli stated. ‘Do you ever feel lost?’

 ‘All the time’, Marko answered. ‘I sometimes forget who I am. And at the same time, I know.’


	6. Scene 5: Blind

‘Have you always been blind?’, Marko wanted to know.

‘No. I’ve been blinded. By other inmates.’ Olli gestured Marko to come closer.

Carefully Marko approached the other prisoner.

 ‘Look, don’t touch’ Olli unzipped his coverall and lifted up a part of his shirt.

Marko stared at the bruises, the blemishes and the scars. How was this man not broken yet?

Why was Olli so open about this? He just arrived here and Olli just showed him these scars like it was no big deal.

 ‘Why are you showing me this?’

‘Because I trust you and you’re my only friend here.


	7. Scene 6: Problems

Marko looked after his blind roommate.

Olli looked after Marko. He told him about the other inmates. He taught him how to survive.

Most of the time they distanced themselves from the other prisoners. Maybe because some inmates were afraid of Saaresto.

 

One time they got in trouble: bumped into the wrong people. It left Olli with a bruised nose and Marko had his knuckles open.

 

‘You don’t have to protect me.’

‘But you’re my friend. I want to protect you.’

‘Hopefully no one comes near us again.’

‘Else, they have to go through me.’

‘No one wants that.’

 ‘Exactly.’


	8. Scene 7: How do you see?

Marko knew his cellmate was blind. Only now, did he want to know how the other man could _see_.

 ‘I feel. I smell. I hear. That’s all there is to it. Nothing special.’

‘You have sharpened senses now?’, Marko asked curiously. The other man shrugged his shoulders.

  ‘I guess.’

Marko decided to “put those senses” to the test.

‘Dear mister Saaresto, I hear your footsteps approaching. I smell you’ve washed. Are you nervous?

Your face-’

Olli’s cheeks colored red as he got surprised by Saaresto’s lips against his.

 ‘You still haven’t answered me in detail’, Marko whispered in Olli’s ear.


	9. Scene 8: Dark world

‘The world here reeks. Dust, blood, salty sweat and tears. I smell the shit. It’s stuffy too. At night, I hear men crying, yelling, grunting… This place is cold. Sometimes it feels like I’m in a cold maze of misery.’

 ‘Are you afraid in that darkness?’

‘Sometimes. It’s also comforting. Not knowing everything. Although I wish I could see your face.’

 ‘Really?’

‘I’m honest. I wish I knew how you look like. Are you handsome?’

‘The handsomest, I assure you’ Marko said, trying to make his voice grin. There appeared a bright smile on Olli’s face.  

 ‘Come closer, mister Saaresto?’


	10. Scene 9: His face

Olli’s hands were on Marko’s face. ‘You might want to close those eyes.’

His hands wandered over the other man’s face. A finger trailed over the bridge of his nose.

A thumb caressed the man’s cheeks. A touch on his forehead.

He softly pressed his fingers against Marko’s mouth. He shuddered as the man sucked on them.

 ‘Your mouth is… interesting.’

Marko grinned and released Olli’s fingers. ‘So, what do you think of my face?’

 ‘It feels lovely. What is the color of your eyes?’

‘Sky blue.’

 ‘Wish I could see that sky once more.’

‘Maybe one day, you could.’


	11. Scene 10: My world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion, but I forgot one chapter xD

‘I want to tell you something.’

‘What is it?’

‘You can’t see anything. Nor can I see the world people want me to see. I live in my own world. You feel?’

Olli grunted in reply.

 ‘Let me describe that world to you. I’ll paint you the colors of sky and rain. The colors of _your senses_.

The flowers are splendorous. They smell so sweet, you’d want to eat them. The rain is chilly. Not too cold. It tickles your skin. The sun warms you face. Clouds are soft like cotton candy. And we’re happily together.’

‘I like that world.’


	12. Scene 11: Your face

‘Take me with you to that world’, Olli whispered. They laid together.

‘I will. Now, don’t you cry’ Marko hummed.

‘How do I look like? I haven’t seen my face in years’, Olli sniveled.

‘Sweet. You have gracious blond hair and well defined cheekbones. Even with no sun here, your smile can brighten my day. Those lips are so kissable. You have the perfect height for hugging. Your eyes had to be the most beautiful blue before you went blind. Now they have become cloudy grey. It looks like you’re dreaming.’

 ‘I am. All the time.’

‘Then we are alike.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I wished I had more words to describe him :P


	13. Epilogue: Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finished the writing ?  
> Sorry for forgetting to post chapter 10: My World ><  
> And those who read the ending when I posted it and had not deleted it ye, my apologies as well

_Together they dreamed._

Marko talked about his special world. Olli shared his non visual world.

They talked and laughed and loved.

And together they drowned in their fictional world. Far away from the cold prison walls. Far away from all the misery and pain.

Far away from the harsh reality.

 

And maybe in that other dream world they would’ve met each other.

In that dream world Olli wouldn’t be blind. And Marko wouldn’t be delusional.

Maybe in that world he didn’t kill the only woman he had ever loved.

_And maybe, just maybe, in that other world Olli would’ve existed._


End file.
